


Gildio Drabble

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: A short sex fic for my beautiful friend <>
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy XV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Gildio Drabble

Bare skin met, mouths clashed and melted together, the irresistible pull of lust shattered any defenses either of them had left. 

Gladiolus gave himself over, trusting his partners firm hands to coax him into the correct position. 

“You sure?” Gilgamesh broke the passionate silence for one moment of lucidity, his tone final.

He was thankful for the instance of clarity he was afforded, and used it to confirm his choice, yes, he was sure. 

“Yes, completely,” he replied

Gilgamesh smiled softly, and the deed was sealed. 

Lube and fingers invaded him, cautiously and slowly opening him up, he enjoyed the intrusion, trying to let go and relax into the delightful stretch. The occasional stroke of digits over his prostate worked against him, sending hot pulses through his body, causing him to buck and tense each time.

“Relax,” his partner whispered.

“Mmm… Tryin;” he managed to reply.

Gilgamesh’s free hand nestled against the side of his face, thumb stroking his cheek lightly, he repeated, “Relax.”

He exhaled slowly, and released any tension he noticed in his body, he was rewarded, pleasure deepening as his resistance subsided.

“Better now?”

“Y- Yeah.”

Gilgamesh’s ministrations continued until he was able to slip in a third digit, Gladiolus’ breath hitched, though this time it was easier to relax through it. 

“I think you’re ready.”

“I am-” he gasped, “Want. More,” 

His comment earned him another soft smile. 

Fingers withdrew, and he hated the absence, but he was soon filled up with a more intimate presence. 

“F- Fuck! Yes!” Gladiolus shifted, hooking his legs around Gilgamesh’s back in an attempt to take him in further. 

“Don’t take on more than you can handle,” his partner warned. 

“That f- Feels like a challenge,” he tensed his legs, using his strength to force a thrust. 

Gilgamesh laughed, “And you want to take it on?”

“Definitely,” he locked eyes with Gilgamesh, letting him know exactly how serious he was. He appreciated the gentle build up, but now he couldn’t bear the delicate treatment, he needed more.

“Very well,” Gilgamesh didn’t hesitate in setting a fast and forceful pace. 

The grunts escaping his partner poured into his ears, sending shivers down his body, the grunts matched each thrust, sending fresh waves of pleasure over him again and again. 

The pressure building in his abdomen intensified, he knew he was getting close now but he didn’t want it to be over. He tried to suppress the inevitable, but found that fighting against all of the exquisite sources of stimulation impossible, so instead he focused on each source in turn. 

The sound of Gilgamesh’s grunts breaking out into uneven moans, the powerful grip of hands keeping his legs in place, the heavy slap of their bodies meeting, all of this increased his euphoria until he crashed over his threshold. Whatever strangled sounds of passion he was making ceased, caught in his vocal chords as his body violently tensed, his orgasm coursed through him with a unique intensity he’d never experienced before.

His mind emptied along with his body, and serenity wrapped around him. In his bliss he barely processed his partner reaching orgasm mere seconds after him, only noticing when the once rigid body softened and collapsed on top of him. 

They remained tangled, he found himself too exhausted to move, and the weight of Gilgamesh’s body too comforting, he wrapped his arms around his partner and drifted easily into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for a Gladio rarepair week and I can't remember if I posted it to tumbly or not but it would've been destroyed now anyway as it's nsfw. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy!
> 
> <>


End file.
